Mei Hatsume
is a student of U.A.'s Department of Support from Class 1-H.My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive Appearance Mei has quite a fit physique with a fairly rounded chest. She is around the same height as Izuku. She has somewhat messy and curvy pink shoulder-length hair, somewhat resembling dreadlocks or bananas, and yellow eyes. Also, she has a crosshair-like design on her eyes. She usually wears protection goggles over her head. During the Sports Festival, she wears U.A. gym outfit with her sleeves rolled up, added gizmos, and fingerless gloves. Personality Mei is a smart, odd, and easygoing girl, though at times inconvenient. She loves creating gadgets, which she refers to as her "super cute babies". Mei also has the habit of "going straight to the point".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 14 She is also very shameless and opportunistic when it comes to advertising her inventions. Mei shows no fear when it comes to failing, seeing it as an opportunity to learn and do better next time, which is why she doesn't mind when her inventions fail. Mei can be seen as self-centered due to putting her love of inventions and gadgets above others, but this selfishness is not negative but rather out of motivation to improve herself. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc Mei participates in the Obstacle Race, using her Wire Arrow and Hover Soles to easily get through during the tightrope abyss, as she explains students of the Department of Support have permission to use customized uniforms and gadgets since they do not receive formal combat training like students of the Department of Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-12 She eventually finishes the race, placing 41st,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing her to continue onto the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Mei offers to team up with Izuku and Ochako, startling the former for "being too close". She says that she can get a lot of attention from the student who places first and that this way her gadgets can better get noticed by a company. This confuses Ochako, but Mei ignores her. Mei then starts explaining to Izuku about the Department of Support and shows him her "babies", among which he recognizes a jet pack based on Buster Hero's Air Jet, and Izuku comments he is his fan too. She then prepares to tell him what her Quirk is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 14-16 After Izuku recruits Fumikage to join the team, they are seen in a warhorse formation.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 18-19 The event begins and Mei along with her teammates are almost assaulted by Tetsutetsu's and Tooru's teams. Mei and her team try to escape, but they find themselves unable to move because of Juuzou's Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 5-6 Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jet pack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing Mei and her teammates to escape into the air. When Kyouka attacks them Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. Mei and her teammates land safely thanks to Ochako's Quirk and equipment attached to her legs (courtesy of Mei). Izuku praises Mei and her gadgets for giving them greater maneuverability. Then, Mei and her teammates are attacked by Team Tetsutetsu again but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block them. Suddenly, Mezou and his team attack them. Under pressure, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki. Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block Katsuki's attack. After landing, Mei and her teammates are confronted by Team Todoroki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity from which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Mei's team continues battling Shouto's team with them holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Recipro Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10-million headband in an instant, which surprises Mei. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he does not know the point distribution of the other teams. After Ochako pushes her team forward and encourages Izuku to get back the 10-million-point headband, Mei and her team faces Shouto's team in one final clash.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Izuku manages to take one of Shouto's headbands, thinking it is the ten-million-point one. However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten-million one and it is instead a seventy-point one. For the last ten seconds, Mei and her team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the time ends and with that the Human Cavalry Battle is over. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage reveals that he was able to take a headband from Shouto and thus thanks to his and Izuku's actions, Mei and her team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 After a short break following the completion of the Human Cavalry Battle. It is announced the 16 students who made it through, will face each other in one-on-one combat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 When the 16 match-ups are announced, she goes to meet her opponent, asking if he is Tenya, to which he replies he is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 When Mei and Tenya begin their fight, Tenya reveals she granted him support items to use during the match. While Tenya begins running towards Mei, she explains to him about the equipment on his legs. With her Hydraulic Attachment Bar, she manages to evade Tenya, and then uses her Quirk to spot the support company representatives. For the next ten minutes, Mei continues her fight while explaining the features of her items to the audience using a mic attached to her headgear. Satisfied that everyone has been able to view her inventions, Mei steps out of bounds and eliminates herself from the tournament, allowing Tenya to advance to the next round. Mei thanks Tenya for allowing her to use him and apologizes for it, although it did not actually look like she really meant it, much to Tenya's annoyance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 End of Term Test Arc Mei is mentioned by All Might; according to All Might, Mei's High Density Weights won a competition.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Hero License Exam Arc Mei appears again as Izuku visits the workshop to improve his hero costume. An explosion catapults her through the door as Izuku tries to enter. She recalls Izuku only to turn away and tell him that she's busy in the workshop. Upon hearing that Izuku wants to upgrade, she turns all her attention to him though. While Power Loader and Izuku discuss how they can upgrade his costume, Mei grabs onto Izuku to feel his muscles. Mei equips Izuku with her 49th invention, a Power Suit. However, the armor moves independent from Izuku and hurts him, causing her to apologize for programming the motion range wrongly. Upon hearing Tenya's request for a gadget that lets him cool his legs, Mei equips him with her 36th gadget, an armbrace that supresses heat generation, which promptly Tenya into the cieling. When Tenya complains, since his quirk is located in his legs, she reasoned that he could run with his arms, to cool his legs. Powerloader scolds her for her carelessness and she returns to her work. Shortly after she tries to improve Uraraka's costume with some gadgets, much to Uraraka's dismay. In the end, Izuku settled for an armbrace that reduce the strain on his arm and boots with a coil-mechanism, that absorb some of the impact force of his kicks. Quirk and Abilities : Mei's Quirk allows her eyes to zoom in on something at a distance. If she really focuses, Mei can see things as far as five kilometers. Expert Inventor: Mei is very smart and innovative, creating many different pieces of equipment on her own that can help her in many situations. She relies mostly on her inventions to traverse obstacles and tasks. Power Loader acknowledges Mei's talent in the field of inventing, calling her one of a kind.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101 Equipment : A creation of Mei's, this device is a combination of a wire with an arrow-like grappling hook attached to the end, which can be used to reach distant surfaces.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 : A creation of Mei's, the Hover Soles are two big metallic boots that have turbines implanted inside them, which allows the wearer to hover above the ground. Jet Pack: A creation of Mei's, this device is a metal backpack with two turbines on the bottom part of the backpack that will activate when the wearer presses the activation switch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27 : Created by Mei. : A creation of Mei's, this device inhibits and drains speed and stamina of a user. This allows the user to match with the opponents' level. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Team Midoriya vs. Team Todoroki: Lose *Mei Hatsume vs. Tenya Iida: Lose (On purpose) Trivia * Mei's name comes from and . * Mei was originally going to be a male.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Omake * In the First Popularity Poll, Mei ranked 20th, which ties her with Tooru Hagakure. * Mei was dubbed as "Invention Fanatic" when she created several gadgets since school started in less than a month. * Mei's favorite food is chocolate. * Mei's likes steampunk style, as evidenced by her usual gadgetry. Quotes *(To Power Loader) "Heh heh heh... Failure is the mother of invention, Power Loader sensei. Thomas Edison once said that. Just cuz a creation doesn't work as intended doesn't mean the effort is wasted..."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 100, Page 17 *(To Tenya Iida about using his arms instead of his legs) "If you want to cool your legs, all you have to do is just run with your arms!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101, Page 8 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Department of Support Students Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Kyoto